<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Getting to Be a Habit with Me by Lieju</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206122">You're Getting to Be a Habit with Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju'>Lieju</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Indiana Jones Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Past Relationship(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, but like on the background, very slight sexual references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Willie Scott runs into someone familiar in a party in late 1930's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marion Ravenwood/Willie Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Getting to Be a Habit with Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Oh, Willie, let me introduce you to Mary Smith-”</p><p>Willie turned around to see the person her host was referring to.</p><p>And froze.</p><p>Marion Ravenwood.</p><p>Willie was reasonably certain she managed to hide the surprise on her face fast enough for no one but Marion to notice. Willie opened her mouth but before she could say anything Marion offered her hand in greeting.</p><p>”Mary.”</p><p>Oh, so they were doing this. Not that Willie wasn't used to pretending certain kinds of encounters hadn't happened.</p><p>So she took her hand, playing along, pretending this was the first time they met. ”Willie, a pleasure.”</p><p>Willie examined Marion's outfit. The dress she was wearing was fashionable, if not the best quality, factory-made and tailored only slightly to personalize it and make it fit her perfectly. But it accentuated her feminine form nicely, puffy sleeves making her already small waist look even more slender, and her hair and make up were almost flawless.</p><p>Quite different from the last time she had seen the other woman. Her dark hair had been pulled into a messy bun, and some lipstick had been the only make up on her and even that had been applied with an inexperienced touch.</p><p>”Mrs Smith is a reporter for the local gazette,” Mrs Coleridge said. ”So be careful what secrets you let slip, ha ha ha.”</p><p>”Oh dear I better keep all of my high ranking military knowledge out of her grasp,” Willie said, biting her tongue before mimicking the recognizable laugh of their host accidentally.</p><p>Marion gave her a tight-lipped smile. ”I'd love to hear your opinion on the local theater scene.”</p><p>”You've heard of me?”</p><p>”The star of Shanghai? Of course.”</p><p>”<em>And </em>the main star of our local production of 'Design for Living',” Mrs Coleridge said. ”Noel Coward's play. <em>Very </em>fashionable.”</p><p>Willie spread her arms. ”That's me!”</p><p>”I leave you two to it I believe I absolutely <em>need</em> to tend to the needs of Major Black, the poor old dear has just been standing in the corner all alone all evening.”</p><p>She stormed off to save Major Black from his fate.</p><p>”Mrs, Smith, then?” Willie started.</p><p>Not that she was particularly surprised, even after the things Marion had told her after their first fleeting encounter. But she was curious.</p><p>Marion glanced at the party before turning away. ”I think we'd better talk in some more... Private location.”</p><p>Willie followed her to the small quiet and isolated alcove.</p><p>”Should I congratulate you on your marriage?”</p><p>”Sure, why not. My dear husband George Smith won't mind. He's made up.”</p><p>”I see.”</p><p>Marion looked at her and Willie wondered what she had done to deserve a glare like that.</p><p>Still, it was understandable, just like Marion's initial pretense they had never met.</p><p>”I don't know what you see,” Marion said.</p><p>”I know it makes things easier. I have invented a husband or two in my time. So, what have you been up to? You're a reporter?”</p><p>”Barely. Although people keep telling me my indepth analysis of local finger food trends is important hard-hitting journalism. Maybe I'll expand my horizons and talk about the recent cocktail trends too.”</p><p>”<span>Don't knock it, someone gotta keep people up-to-date on their snacks. Wouldn't want to stick anything pas</span><span><span>s</span></span><em><span><span>é</span></span></em><span> in your mouth.”</span></p><p>”Well, it's a job. It keeps a roof over my head-”</p><p>She fell silent.</p><p>”I have been getting into theater,” Willie said. ”I will be starring in the play the local theater is putting on.”</p><p>”I know. I follow the entertainment news.”</p><p>Willie wondered if Marion had known she'd be in this party.</p><p>”It's good to see you again,” Willie said.</p><p>”Is it?”</p><p>There it was again. That glare.</p><p>Willie was starting to wonder if what had happened between them had been a mistake.</p><p>Well, Marion definitely hadn't thought of it as a mistake, then, not when their lips had first met and not when her fingers had been clumsily moving between Willie's thighs, or when they had laid in the bed in Willie's hotel room afterwards, naked and exhausted.</p><p>Marion had poured her heart out to Willie, about the things she had been thinking about, the way she had looked at other girls ever since she was a child, her disastrous relationship with Indiana, how kissing Willie had felt right.</p><p>Willie had listened to her, not saying much. It wasn't the first time she had had sex with someone completely new to sex between women. Not something she preferred, to be frank. Dealing with experienced women was much less of a hassle and while there was something very beautiful in introducing a pretty girl to this side of things you always risked them regretting it later and blaming you.</p><p>But Marion had been an adult and in full control of her actions.</p><p>And if she had afterwards had doubts and decided she wasn't interested in exploring that side of herself more, it was none of Willie's business. She had just been looking for something fun.</p><p>”I am willing to start from a fresh plate, Mary,” Willie told her cheerfully. “Or however that saying goes.”</p><p>”'Marion' is fine.”</p><p>”Marion.”</p><p>Silence fell. Willie wondered if Marion expected her to drag some confession out of her.</p><p>Or perhaps kiss her again.</p><p>Willie wouldn't be opposed to that. She had been seeing a chorus girl more or less regularly a while ago but that had ended recently when she had moved to a different city. Willie liked her freedom, so that had been fine.</p><p>Willie wondered how to start the conversation again. She wasn't entirely certain whether Marion wanted to leave her past experience firmly in the past.</p><p>”So this play I'm in, I play Gilda, and a fun fact about the relationship between her suitors, in the play, some people read them as lovers-”</p><p>”Lovers? The two men?”</p><p>Willie nodded. ”Yes. I suppose it's there if you want to see it.”</p><p>“Do you want to see it?”</p><p>Willie shrugged. “Why not?”</p><p>Marion rubbed her eyes, as if she was feeling the beginnings of a headache. ”I've been- I don't know why I'm doing this. I figured, being a reporter- I could do that. I can type, I used to type up my father's notes... But I couldn't get any jobs where it matters so I'm stuck writing about cocktail parties and such dressing like a clown and I thought- Maybe it's good for me? To do something else for a bit, be someone else.”</p><p>”A clown? How dare you your dress is cute.”</p><p>”I feel ridiculous. The sticky stuff on my face feels ridiculous. This is all a chore and sometimes I almost miss my old barkeep days when wearing a shirt that didn't stink <em>too</em> much was the height of fashion. I read the entertainment news, I find out what's in fashion, I do my best to mimic it and look presentable. Something people like Mrs Coleridge welcome to their fancy little parties. I- I don't know. It makes things easier.”</p><p>”Like being 'Mary Smith' makes things easier?”</p><p>The smile Marion gave her was bitter. ”What do you do to make it easier? Travel from city to city before the rumors catch up? Fuck them and leave them and run?”</p><p>Willie stared at her. ”Marion- I-”</p><p>”Why wouldn't you?”</p><p>”I was just having fun, you responded well, we had our night together and then went on to our separate ways...”</p><p>Of course.</p><p>”Fun...”</p><p>”Well I'm not responsible for your well-being,” Willie told her. ”I simply flew in, was the awakening you needed, and then went on my way. I like my freedom.”</p><p>She sighed. ”Come on, now, we can both act like adults here.”</p><p>Marion stepped closer. ”Just a little bit of fun and then we both go on our merry way?”</p><p>Willie nodded.</p><p>Marion kissed Willie, firmly.</p><p>She was much more confident than the first time they had done this, her hands moving to draw Willie closer firmly, grasping her ass with confidence that told Willie she had been indeed figuring things out with other women.</p><p>”Come on, let's go, I have a little apartment,” Marion said between tracing kisses on Willie's jawline.</p><p>”Sounds good,” Willie murmured.</p><p>Part of her wondered if she was making a mistake. She had seen this before, someone she had just planned to have a little fun with getting in too deep and falling in love, or thinking it had been more than what Willie had offered.</p><p>But as Marion pulled her into an another kiss, deeper this time, Willie couldn't help being curious about what she had learned since their last time together.</p><p>And Marion was a big girl.</p><p>She could take care of herself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>